Shadra
by K.V.Kubinski
Summary: 4 years after defeating Syndrome Violet Parr and her brothers continue superheroing after their parents re-retire, but can Violet handle a mission where she's the enemy? Rated T for blood, mild language, and some sexuality
1. Just Darkness

It has been four years science the day my family defeated Syndrome, and now everything is... well... different. Mom and Dad have re-retired and now it's up to me to watch my brothers and train them. I'm definitely used to the whole "powers" thing and go on missions weekly.

Dash's powers have definitely matured to a great level. (If only HE would) He has managed to accelerate to speeds to over 1000. He keeps trying to act like a big super hero, but he's no better than anyone else.

Then there's Jack-Jack who is much more humble about his awesome powers than "The Dash". He has managed to stop himself from bursting into flame, and though he is only four years old, he's still a great super. Obviously Mom thinks he's too young to go out on missions but he still helps us in little ways.

Then there are... the "Other" supers.

Okay, okay, you caught me! His name is Falcon, well; at least his super name is Falcon. I don't know who he really is but that's just fine for the both of us, because he doesn't know who I am ether. Dash likes to tease me about Tony Ridenger, but I should have known that would never work out because the day all of the supers came out of hiding he broke up with me for another girl, who I still have yet to meat.

Falcon is about my age. He's tall and has red hair and the most beautiful yellow eyes. He wears a black super suit with a black mask with feathers on the tips. He has mechanical wings made for him that enable him to fly. His power his super hearing and super sight, something that is always useful.

Then there's Wulf. She's also about my age and has long black hair with white stripes. She too wears a black super suit and a black mask, but there's a silver "W" on the front. She wears silver gloves with black claws sticking from where her fingers go. She can turn into a wolf at will.

But I'm getting ahead of myself! My name is Violet Parr, a.k.a. Forcevission, and for those of you who don't watch the news I can turn invisible and project invisible barriers. I have recently turned 18, and look like any ordinary 10 year old; tall, black hair, you know, 18 looking. I am currently living with my friend Alexis, who I just happened to find was my teammate Wulf.

We had left for the Wolfwood Forest five hours ago looking for a dangerous villain who currently has no name. They have sent many supers out to look for her but they had all come back empty-handed. Wulf walked next to me, Falcon on my other side and Dash far ahead. Falcon looked at the sky and sighed. "It's getting late," he said disappointedly, "we should head back." Wulf nodded in agreement and called for Dash who spun around and was right back in front of us.

Then I felt it.

A cold chill ran down my back and my head got heavy. I groaned trying to remain stable but soon my legs went limp and I fell down. I saw Falcon turn and look at me and a faint whisper of "Force?" before everything went dark... but I hadn't blacked out. No, I opened and closed my eyes but the darkness remained, and so did the pain in my body. I stood up and winced in pain. "Forcevission?" came a voice from somewhere far away. I knew the voice but faces and voices, memories and thoughts all seemed to be spilling out of my mind and into the darkness. I closed my eyes tightly in attempt to keep the memories in.

"FORCEVISSION!" shouted the voice this time right above me. I looked up and three faces looked down at me- how did I get back on the ground? Falcon held out his hand and helped me up. "What happened?" he asked, sounding worried. I shrugged a bit too dazed to talk. "It was so weird!" shouted Dash. "You were all laying there and twitching and then you were all screaming!" I looked at him angrily figuring he was exaggerating, but Wulf nodded showing she too had seen my fit. I sighed. This was just great.


	2. Identitys, darkness, and MTV

"So, what was that?" asked Falcon throwing a bag in the baggage hold of the jet. I sighed and leaned up against it. "I don't know..." I muttered wishing I did. He looked at me and shut the door. "Force, if something's going on I want to know, I worried about you." I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "If I knew," I said looking up at him, "you'd be the first one I'd tell." He smiled and kissed me back, his hand on my side, the other in my hair. Then I jumped back feeling his hand touch my mask.

"No..." I said quietly. He looked at me kindly but with a little bit of want. "Force, if we want this to work I have to know who you really are..." I shook my head. "Falcon, when I was fourteen my mom said my identity was my most important position." Falcon sighed and walked into the jet. I slid down the side of the jet and sat on the ground, my head in my hands.

I could trust him! He was my best friend... I mean, Mom told Dad she was Elastigirl... or did Dad tell mom? Should I wait for Falcon to tell me? I shook my head dizzy with confusion. I looked up but everything was still dark. I saw nothing but a very faint glowing light. I stood up and walked toward it, but fell from dizziness. I rubbed my head, memories, facts, and faces streaming from my mind.

Then out of the light I saw her. I looked stupidly at her, not just because of the weird extra body features like a demons tail, yellow eyes, sharp fangs, and leathery wings, but because without them... she looked just like me. She looked at me and smiled. I shuddered, as a cold wave wrapped around me. I fell in my back and looked up at Wulf dumping a bottle of water on me. Dash stood by my head and Falcon held my hand.

"She's awake!" shouted Dash and Wulf stopped pouring the water. I shot up and looked around. "Where did she go?" I asked, knowing they must have seen her. Wulf bent down to my level, "Force, there's no one else here, are you okay?" I nodded and stood up. "I don't know what happened..." I muttered.

Falcon helped me into the jet and sat me down. "I came back out when you didn't come in..." he said quietly. "You were on the ground... just laying there. I was so afraid..." he said hugging me. I smiled, happy he had forgiven me. I hugged him back. "I'm fine now, that's what matters." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and stood up. "Just call if you need anything." He said.

About five minutes later Dash came into the back where I was sitting. "So, what happened?" he asked, his normal immature voice now scared and serious. I shrugged. "Are you going to tell mom and dad?" he asked. I sighed, not fully sure. Finally I shook my head, "They'd just worry..." I said quietly. Wulf stepped out of the doorway where she had been standing without me noticing. "Maybe this is something they should worry about..." she said sitting down next to Dash. Was everyone freaked out by this? It wasn't bugging me much but everyone else was having a cow about it! "Just chill, okay, whatever it is... I can handle it." Wulf shrugged. "Hey, if you think so, but if you need help with it... tell someone, because if you don't Dash or I will." she said standing up. Dash nodded and stood up, walking out with Wulf.

* * *

I sat down in my room, my head aching. I wished I knew what was wrong with me... why I kept blacking out, but I had no idea. I lay on my bed and looked around. Alex was in the living room watching TV so I had some time alone... I stood up and walked to my bookshelf and grabbed a book, falling back onto my bed, and opened my book.

Everything was nice and quiet and not a sound came from the house except the gentle flicking of pages and Alex rocking out to MTV in the other room... nope... it was all very peaceful... then the door to my closet flung open.

Normally I wouldn't have noticed because my closet door falls open all the time... but today it flung open with such force I had to stand up and check it out. Yes, yes, I know. You're probably thinking, 'DON'T YOU EVER WATCH HOROR MOVIES?' and that thought crossed my mind, I mean, not that it may be a monster, but being a super, who knows what kind of villain could be in there. Well, I thought, here I go.

**Hey all, this is the first time I've added a writers note, but I just thought I'd tell you I have moved out of my parents house and moved in with my aunt... unfortunately that means I'll only be able to write one or two chapters per story a week when I come over to my parent's house. Don't hesitate to review!**

**Much Love, Kaitlyn**


End file.
